earthoforphanandadoptivefandomcom-20200214-history
Kirby Super Star Ultra
Kirby Super Star received a remake titled Kirby Super Star Ultra (星のカービィ ウルトラスーパーデラックス, Hoshi no Kābī Urutora Sūpā Derakkusu??, lit. "Kirby of the Stars Ultra Super Deluxe") in 2008 for the Nintendo DS. It includes all games found in the original, but adds several new ones. In addition, the game features 3D FMV cut scenes for all of the levels, improves the visuals from Kirby Super Star, and includes additions and modifications to some of the games. Kirby Super Star Ultra features several new games. The first new levels are the Touch Screen-based sub-games, which include Snack Tracks, Kirby Card Swipe, and Kirby on the Draw. All of these games feature four Kirbys, and the objective in them is to get the most points of the four. In Snack Tracks, Kirby is laying in front of a conveyor belt which is carrying food towards them, attempting to eat the most of the four while the player touches non-food objects to keep them out of Kirby's path. Kirby Card Swipe requires the player to view a certain number of cards with images on them, wait for an image to show on the top screen, and then touch whatever card matches the image shown. Kirby on the Draw requires Kirby to shoot at images that appear in a shooting gallery. Like in many shooting galleries, most images give the player extra points, while some give negative points. There were four new platforming modes which were based on previous games in Kirby Super Star. The first, Revenge of the King, is a more difficult version of the mode Spring Breeze. The second, called Meta Knightmare Ultra was based on Spring Breeze, Dyna Blade, The Great Cave Offensive, Revenge of Meta Knight, and Milky Way Wishes. It features the character Meta Knight in a playable capacity. The latter two new modes are based on The Arena; the first put players in control of Kirby's helper characters, while the latter is a more difficult version of The Arena. In Helper to Hero, all of the characters are the helpers of each of Kirby's abilities, and they will have to battle various bosses. Reviews for Kirby Super Star Ultra have generally been positive, with only a small number of reviews dipping below a score of 70% and approximately half of all reviews resulting in a score of 80% or above.2 Criticisms were generally regarding the easiness and the length of the game, with IGN's US review stating "the short and sweet adventure structure actually feels at home on the Nintendo DS, but the slightly easy level of difficulty might make this one a short-lived addition to your Nintendo DS library." Crash Villains Image:Waddle_Dee.png|Waddle Dee (Crash Ability) Image:Waddle_Doo.png|Waddle Doo (Crash Ability) Image:Cappy.png|Cappy (Crash Ability) Image:Jungle_Bomb.png|Jungle Bomb (Crash Ability) Image:Sir_Kibble.png|Sir Kibble (Crash Ability) Image:Scarfy.png|Scarfy (Crash Ability) Image:Simirror.png|Simirror (Crash Ability) Image:Bonkers.png|Bonkers (Crash Ability) Image:Blipper.png|Blipper (Crash Ability) Image:Blade_Knight.png|Blade Knight (Crash Ability) Image:Walky.png|Walky (Crash Ability) Image:Bomber.png|Bomber (Crash Ability) Image:Poppy_Bros._Jr..png|Poppy Bros. Jr. (Crash Ability) Image:Bomb_Poppy_Bros._Jr..png|Bomb Poppy Bros. Jr. (Crash Ability) Image:Boomerang_Poppy_Bros._Jr..png|Boomerang Poppy Bros. Jr. (Crash Ability) Image:Bronto_Burt.png|Bronto Burt (Crash Ability) Image:Poppy_Bros._Sr..png|Poppy Bros. Sr. (Crash Ability) Image:Bugzzy.png|Bugzzy (Crash Ability) Category:2008 in nds games